A Beautiful Miracle
by bumblebee145
Summary: Sam has a vision of a girl being held hostage by demons. Both him and Dean quickly head out to save her. They have no idea what they are getting themselves into, or how much this girl that they are saving will come to mean to them.(Warning it might get slightly lemon-y, also Sam and Dean both knowingly are in a relationship with the same girl. Castiel will also show up.)


The Impala purred happily as classic rock poured loudly out of its speakers. Dean was in the driver's seat subconsciously singing along with the stereo. Sam was staring out the passenger window, most likely reliving his vision over and over. A beautiful young girl, gagged and tied, curled up on a dirty floor. She was sobbing as best as she could through the gag. Then he got a flash of a yellow house in the middle of nowhere surround by forest. Then a city on a map flashed past his eyes, Battery City, Ohio. As quick as that one flashed there was a new picture, a street sign. It slowly moved in on the house number but before he could make out the numbers it flashed back to the girl. She was being kicked by an unseen man, and then she was pulled from the room by her hair by yet another unseen man. He squeezed his eyes shut at this part; it was a hard scene to watch. "Dean punch it faster, I'm getting the feeling that she doesn't have much time left." The Impala's engine revved as Dean's foot pressed the pedal harder; they had been driving for hours through backwoods roads and didn't pass many houses. The hope was slowly fading away, and Dean was getting frustrated. "How do we even know we are anywhere near her? I mean we didn't get that much information. She couldn't have printed us a Google map?" He was mostly joking but Sam didn't seem to find it funny. "This girl could be dead for what she did sending this vision to me. Show her some respect." Then Sam jumped up in his seat, "There! That's the house I saw!" Dean quickly stepped on the brakes and pulled off into a set of trees across the street from the house.

Equipped with plenty of Holy water and rock salt shells they made their way cautiously to the front door of the house. Dean kicked in the door and quickly cleared the front room. As Sam stepped in they heard voices through the door to their right. They pinned themselves against the walls on each side of the door. Dean grabbed the door handle and mouthed the words, "One…Two…Three…" to Sam. As soon as he hit three he swung the door open and took a shot at one of the two males in the room. These men were taken by surprise but that didn't stop the one who had gotten shot with the rock salt from getting up and shaking himself off. He smiled at Dean with an evil look in his eyes; meanwhile Sam took the next shot at the other man and sent in flying into the wall. The man got back up and both of them began walking towards Sam and Dean. The boys backed up slowly, and as the men stepped through the doorway ready to throw them across the room with whatever demon powers they possessed, Dean smiled right back at them. "You boys should really look where you step. Above the men was a spray painted Devils Trap on the celling. The boys had set this up before they busted into the room, hoping things would go the way they did. Both of the men's eyes blacked over and they spoke with deep distorted voices simultaneously. "How like the Winchesters, showing up to save the damsel in distress. She'll be a handful though, tricky little one that is. Hard to crack, but you cannot believe a word she says either." Sam interrupted, "Isn't it you who are the ones famous for being compulsive liars? We have no reason to believe anything you say." He then began reading in Latin, from the journal in his hand. Both demons groaned in pain, one cleared his throat and choked out, "Send us back to Hell, but we will always find her. And we always get what we want." He then coughed out black smoke as Sam read the next line. Soon the smoke was pouring out of their mouths and it gathered on the celling, using it as a doorway back to Hell. The bodies the demons were using dropped to the floor. Sam slammed the journal shut and took off into the dark room from which the demons had originally emerged from,

Sam crouched next to the chair that the girl was tied to and started untying her left wrist. "Dean help me get her untied, she's hurt badly." Dean had followed in behind Sam but instead of rushing to untie her he took out his bottle of Holy water and doused her with it. Sam frowned at him. "Seriously, dude? She's not a demon!" Dean got down next to Sam and began untying her right wrist, but only after he had seen that the Holy water didn't affect her. "Just being safe, don't blame me." They got her untied, and then went onto their next task. Assessing the damage the demons had done to her. She had open wounds all over her body. All you could see on her skin was either fresh blood or dried blood. Both of her legs had been broken so bad that the bones were sticking out. The bruising on her arms indicated that they were probably broken also. "Dean, we have to get her to a hospital right away." Then, for the first time she made a noise. It was a moan, but she kept it up until she began forming understandable words. She mumbled, "No, no hospital. Just lay me on the couch. I'll tell you what you can do to help." After she got this out she began coughing hard and blood spattered out of her mouth. They picked her up as gently as they could, her groans from pain made them slightly wince. A thought shot into Dean's mind. _How could someone cause so much pain to such a beautiful being? _They lie her down as gently as they could, on the grotesque looking couch sitting alone in the front room. A small shriek shot out of her mouth when her legs touched the couch. The amount of pain she was in was written all over her face, her forehead was as scrunched as it could get, her teeth were grinding together, tears streamed down her dirty cheeks. But it was her eyes that truly showed you the amount of pain she was suffering from, and it wasn't just physical pain, you could see intense emotional pain in her eyes also; such beautiful green eyes telling such a sad tale. Sam had to force himself to look away from them because the anger in his gut was becoming too intense. He wanted to slaughter the demons that did this to her. Dean didn't even dare look towards her face because he knew exactly what he would see in her eyes, the same thing that caused Sam to tear his eyes away. He knew that if he saw that he'd lose it with rage and instead of helping her he'd rush out in search of those two demons and give them what they rightfully deserved. But they both knew that all that mattered in this moment was taking care of and watching over this young woman. Doing whatever they had in their power to treat her wounds.

"Okay, I know this may make no sense and could also possibly be difficult for you; but I need you to set the bones in my left arm and then take my right hand and place it on top of it. Can you do that for me?" Their faces showed instant confusion. "Look I understand your confusion and I promise I will explain everything, but afterwards. Now please do it." They both nodded to her and Dean took ahold of her left arm, and ignoring the pain shooting across her face he quickly snapped the split bone back to where it is supposed to be. She had begun coughing up blood again but she nodded at them to continue. Sam then lifted her right arm and gently rested it on her left arm setting it where her hand was just over the area of breakage. "Shut your eyes, trust me you don't want to go blind do you?" They were taken aback by the seriousness in that last statement. "Don't open them till I say so. Understand?" They nodded and they shut their eyes tight. All they saw was the blackness of their eyelids, but suddenly it got bright. It got extremely bright; it got so bright that they actually covered their already closed eyes with their arms. It lasted a few seconds and then everything was black again. They wanted to peek open and see what was happening but as is she could read their minds she quickly snapped, "No it's not safe yet! Not until I say." They complied and once again it got extremely bright, so they remained with their eyes closed and covered by their arm. Then they heard snapping, and the woman moaning from terrible pain. Almost instantly the brightness happened for a few seconds two more times. They could hear her breathing; it was fast as if she was out of breath. She groaned. "Okay you can open your eyes again." They opened their eyes and shot their gazes to her, they were obviously curious as to what had just happened. She was sitting up and stretching her arms out in front of her. Sam stammered "How did you-? What did you-?" He didn't know what questions to ask. She slightly smiled at both of them, you could still see that her lip was swollen and split open from being hit. She had many open wounds on her arms and face, but she was acting as if her arms and legs had never been broken. They were stumped. She shifted her weight and looked down at her hands where she was fiddling with a shred that was hanging off of the outfit she had on." Do you mind if I explain on the way to your motel? I am extremely uncomfortable in this house, and to be quite honest I'm terrified they will return any second." She lowered her head even more. Sam took her hand gently, "Of course, let me help you up." He then pulled her off of the couch but didn't release her hand, he almost seemed scared that if he let go of her she would fall apart into tiny pieces. She smiled when she noticed him doing this; she enjoyed the affection he was showing towards her. Dean must have felt left out because he gently placed a hand on the small of her back and they both walked her out of that horrible house.


End file.
